Dans l'ombre de la chute
by Bony
Summary: 'The Reichenbach Fall' - 2x03. Et ce qui suit la chute.


**Disclaimer** : La série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de la BBC.

**Résumé** : ! SPOILER ! Post _The Reichenbach Fall_**_ -_ **2x03. Et ce qui suit la chute.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'ombre de la chute<strong>

Lorsque les deux policiers s'étaient rendus dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Mycroft Holmes était resté impassible. Il n'avait pas cherché à connaître les circonstances du drame, se contentant de les suivre jusqu'à Saint Barth.

Des journalistes étaient déjà devant les portes de l'hôpital, guettant avidement des détails macabres pour leur éditions du soir. C'était sûrement les mêmes journalistes qui avaient porté Sherlock au sommet de sa gloire pour mieux le voir chuter. Et sans leur accorder la moindre importance, Mycroft pénétra dans le hall d'entrée où les attendait Molly Hooper.

Si la jeune femme semblait calme, il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil à Mycroft pour deviner son anxiété. Et alors qu'elle les guidait dans les longs couloirs froids et vides de l'hôpital, elle se perdit dans une longue tirade confuse où elle expliqua que le docteur Watson était actuellement aux urgences en état de choc. Madame Hudson était à son chevet, tout aussi dévastée. Quant à l'inspecteur Lestrade, il était retenu en dehors de Londres, mais il avait été prévenu et devait revenir au plus vite. Le fonctionnaire de Sa Majesté ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Il pénétra le premier dans la salle d'autopsie, suivi par Molly et des deux officiers de Scotland Yard. Seules deux tables étaient occupées, et il ne montra aucune hésitation en se dirigeant vers celle que la jeune légiste lui avait désignée. Il connaissait parfaitement les procédures mais il fit signe aux deux agents de ne pas approcher. L'un deux hésita, avant d'obtempérer. Mycroft Holmes n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on aime contrarier. Puis d'un léger hochement de la tête il indiqua à Molly qu'il était prêt, et elle souleva doucement le drap qui couvrait pudiquement la dépouille.

Il resta une longue minute à contempler le corps sans vie qui gisait devant lui. Rien sur son visage ne trahissait ses sentiments. Quelqu'un -sûrement Molly- avait nettoyé la plus grande partie du sang, mais il en restait encore des traces poisseuses dans les cheveux.

« C'est bien mon frère » dit-il. Puis comme pour s'assurer que les policiers avaient bien enregistré l'information il se tourna vers eux avant d'ajouter, « c'est bien le corps de Sherlock Holmes ».

Les deux hommes présentèrent vaguement leurs condoléances avant de sortir face au regard froid et dédaigneux de Mycroft.

« Moriarty ? » demanda-t-il en fixant alors la deuxième table.

« Oui » souffla-t-elle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sortis ensemble, tout au plus pour boire quelques verres et échanger des potins après le travail, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. « Je l'ai identifié, mais si vous voulez... »

« Je vous fais confiance » la coupa-t-il. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pour elle c'était bien Jim Moriarty. Des analyses le confirmeraient ou non.

Il reporta son attention sur le cadavre devant lui. Molly le recouvrit rapidement, comme si elle ne supportait plus sa vue.

« Je vais m'en occuper à présent » dit-il en indiquant clairement qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était lui qui prenait les affaires en mains.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide... »

« Cela devrait aller. » Mycroft pianotait déjà fébrilement sur son téléphone sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme.

« Ho ! Oui… bien sûr » murmura-t-elle. Elle savait parfaitement reconnaître lorsqu'on la congédiait.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se retirer, Mycroft ajouta : « je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère. »

Molly esquissa un léger sourire, puis comme enhardie par cette soudaine reconnaissance, elle l'interpella d'une voix timide. Mycroft fut légèrement surpris par cette audace, mais la laissa continuer.

« Il... Il savait ce qui allait arriver... Alors... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette solution ? »

Mycroft Holmes resta un moment silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le drap immaculé.

« Perdre fait parti du jeu » répondit-il simplement avant de sortir.

- : - : - : - : -

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Mycroft eut enfin le loisir de rentrer chez lui. A part un feu de cheminée qui éclairait faiblement le salon, le reste de la maison était plongée dans le noir. Mycroft alla directement au bar pour se servir un whisky. Il but rapidement quelques gorgées avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Les médecins ont laissé sortir John. A part une légère migraine dut à sa rencontre avec un cycliste, il n'a rien... du moins physiquement » annonça-t-il soudain à l'ombre qui était profondément enfoncée dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, mais elle ne répondit pas.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons surestimé notre adversaire » soupira-t-il. « Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un adversaire à sa hauteur avec qui jouer. Et nous le lui avons fourni sur un plateau d'argent. » Leur plan était parfait, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de deux aspects. Moriarty n'avait qu'un but, détruire Sherlock, 'brûler son cœur' comme il l'avait lui même avoué.

Son visiteur s'agita un peu, mais il ne sortit pas de la pénombre qui le protégeait.

« Cette fois, nous avons bel et bien perdu mon cher frère ! » finit cyniquement Mycroft en levant son verre pour trinquer à sa défaite avant d'en avaler d'un trait le fond.

A ces mots, le plus jeune des Holmes se pencha suffisamment pour que le feu illumine son visage. Et à la lueur des flammes Sherlock paraissait plus pâle et ses yeux bleus plus froids qu'à l'accoutumé. Il resta un long moment, le menton appuyé sur ses longs doigts. Et malgré ses années d'expérience, Mycroft ne put se retenir d'émettre un petit grognement d'agacement face au mutisme de son cadet.

Puis comme s'il prenait soudain conscience qu'il n'était pas seul, Sherlock se leva sans un mot pour tendre un morceau de papier à son frère. Mycroft hésita. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelques mois plutôt, Iréne Adler se tenait au même endroit. Elle aussi lui avait communiqué ses exigences sur un bout de papier. A ce moment là, il avait cru qu'il avait perdu jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui apporte la solution. Mais cette fois il n'y aurait pas de preuve finale. Ils avaient perdu et ils allaient devoir en payer le prix.

« Tu connaissais les règles du jeux et tu les as acceptées » lui rappela-t-il tout en attrapant le papier qu'il lut rapidement. Les demandes de son frère étaient moins avides que celles de LA Femme.

Des papiers. Mycroft savait pertinemment que son frère pouvait s'en procurer au marché noir. Mais s'il faisait appelle à lui, c'est qu'il comptait quitter le pays rapidement, sûrement voyager et qu'il ne voulait pas être ennuyé par des tracas administratifs que peuvent toujours amener de faux papiers.

De l'argent. Une très légère contraction d'un oeil indiqua son désaccord, mais Sherlock ne se laissa pas intimidé. Et une bataille silencieuse fit rage pendant une longue minute, avant que Mycroft n'abdique. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen de surveiller que son frère ne se laisse pas à nouveau tenter pas son plus grand vice : la drogue.

Pas de gardiens. Sherlock voulait pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise, sans être systématiquement surveillé. Mais il acceptait un compromis en laissant son aîné le suivre à la trace grâce à ses papiers et à son compte en banque. Mycroft ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

« Bien. Je devrai avoir tout cela demain dans la journée. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un enterrement à préparer » fit-il en se levant. Il prit cependant le temps de dévisager son jeune frère qui détourna la tête. Mycroft soupira.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment son cadet fonctionnait, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que pour Sherlock cela était plus qu'une défaite, plus que le sacrifice de sa réputation. Il devait abandonner les seules personnes qui étaient parvenues à l'accepter. John, madame Hudson, Molly, l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il les avait laissés l'approcher... trop près. Et c'était leur deuxième erreur. S'attacher aux gens n'est pas un avantage, c'est une faiblesse. Mycroft le savait et pourtant c'était lui qui avait permis que John Watson de s'installe dans la vie de Sherlock. Il avait, sans le vouloir, fourni les munitions pour détruire son frère. A présent, il n'était plus que tous les deux, comme trop souvent dans leur passé. Madame Hudson avait donc finalement raison : la famille est tout ce qu'il reste à la fin.

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock » murmura-t-il. Il quitta la pièce, laissant son frère seul commencer le deuil d'une vie qu'il avait à peine frôlée mais qui l'avait bien plus marqué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

...

**N/A** : ceci n'est qu'une vision personnelle de l'épisode. Si tout indique que Molly a bien un rôle dans la fausse mort de Sherlock, rien ne prouve que Mycroft est au courant. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à imaginer Sherlock réussir ce tour de passe-passe sans son frère. Pour moi, Sherlock et Mycroft sont de mèche depuis le début de la saison pour faire tomber Moriarty, Mycroft car c'est une menace pour la Couronne, Sherlock car il a trouvé un joueur à son niveau.


End file.
